A Brothers Red Hot New Years!
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Itachi takes Sasuke to new york to watch the ball drop insted of watching it on TV in japan. their not ninja's just realllllly close brothers uchihacest check it out my beta fixed this one too THANK YOU!


Kisames a smexy fish stick: ok here it is my lovely Beta finished the corrections Yay! So here you go! Also I don't own Naruto or its characters or NY ok…

Itachi passed Rockefeller center with Sasuke slightly behind him, each bundled up in their winter clothes, basking in the holiday glow. The sadistic man smoked his cigarette intently while trying to avoid the mob surrounding the skating rink. It was becoming a growing crush as midnight approached. The entire crowd milled loudly about outside, heading on foot towards Times Square to behold the fateful dropping of the ball. They pressed in around them in their on apparel, rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed; filled with festive cheer. He watched two children rush past him and he glared in annoyance, loosing his balance only to fall on the frigid ice.

"Damn brats…" He said.

He heard a giggle behind him and glanced to see his lover, black-haired and bundled up with a loud blue muffler around his neck. He had his hands deep in his pockets and smiled mischievously, "They're only children, Nii-san. Besides it's the holidays…good will toward man and stuff." Sasuke hurried up to keep up with his lover, and swirled carefully in a circle; looking like a ballerina.

"You look so gay…" Itachi said aloud for Sasuke to hear. His lover simply smiled. "What have I said, my Snowman…'I'm queer, and I'm here.' Get used to it!" The raven-haired man shook his head. It's not like he truly believed Sasuke was gay, he just said it to get a response out of his energetic koibito. His otouto.

"Over the ground stands a mantle of white, hand of diamond shines down through the night…"

"That's head of a diamond." Itachi shot at the boy.

"Whatever…" He then continued into another song.

"Baka'ne." Itachi muttered as they kept walking, receiving various glances from passer-bys at the young Japanese boy singing in heavily accented English.

"Ne Itachi?" He questioned and expertly walked backward without falling or bumping into anyone. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"It's not a stupid question!"

"I say it is…so it is!" He rolled his eyes and jerked Sasuke along with him by the crook of the boy's arm. "Now hurry! That is unless you don't want to see the damn ball."

"Oh no! I do! I've never seen it!"

"Then hurry up, punk…"

He quickened his pace, hands shoved in his pockets keeping his long strides.

"You know what I can't wait for…" Sasuke was bubbling with glee.

"What?"

He had a feeling it was going to be stupid answer.

"I like American traditions…they give your more reasons to kiss the one you love."

Itachi didn't reply; he knew where this was going.

"Like on Christmas with the mistletoe…and New Years when the ball drops and the clock strikes twelve…you have to kiss the person you love."

"Says who?!"

"It's the rule!"

They continued on with the flow of the crowd, pushing past the other people. Sasuke squeezed in between a couple to keep with his lover receiving an angry stare in return. "But kissing is the best part…" He shouted.

"Only in your tiny mind…"

"That's mean! My mind is as big as I think."

Itachi snickered at Sasuke's mess up

"MATTE! YAMERO!"

People halted in their places and watched the boy slide through, wind milling his arms and grabbing Itachi's arm in order to keep himself upright. "You-you're heartless I told you to stop." He kept struggling to stand straight on the slippery cement. "I did, didn't I?"

"Only after I told you to!"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Come on, It's almost 12, well an hour till." Itachi muttered.

"Only because you kept reading!" cried Sasuke.

"My book is due in two weeks." Itachi mumbled.

"And you're almost done. Two more lousy chapters, two weeks delay?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"With you yes…" the older man replied.

The crowd became thicker as they pressed into it, turning onto the street that brought them into Times Square. Sasuke's eyes brightened ten times and his head began to swivel around excitedly looking at the crowd. "Itachi, take a look at all these people!" "Nn." He dropped his third cigarette in the snow and ground it under his foot, small flurries starting to fall heavily from the sky. "ITACHI!" The man ignored his young lover for the moment as he lit up another one. Sasuke pouted but as soon as he saw the bits of falling snow he giggled once more and tilted his head back opening his mouth to catch the snowflakes on his tongue. "Ahhh!" Itachi looked at him. The idiot never seemed to grow up; even at twenty he was as childish as ever.

His eyes lit up as he laughed some more then his eyes turned toward the ball perched atop the huge building. The twenty year old turned toward him and yanked vigorously on his sleeve. "Itachi…What time is it now?"

"Eleven twenty…"

He clung to the twenty-five year old without a care in the world. "I love you, Itachi. Thank you for bringing _me _here."

"Who else, idiot?"

"No one I hope." Sasuke pinched his lover through his jacket sleeve and the taller man winced slightly.

"Brat."

"You love it."

"So all the sudden _I'm _the masochist?"

"Well…"

"Listen, you masochist punk, you better learn who's the master in _my_ bedroom!" He said, leaning down.

"_Your _bedroom…"

"Yes. _Mine._"

"I was aware it was _ours_."

"You keep thinking that, otouto.**"**

Someone bustled forward, nearly knocking Sasuke off his feet and into Itachi. He pressed to the raven-haired man, practically clinging. He watched the rude New Yorker press further into the crowd. "Did you see that," He said, watching after the girl. "She didn't even say I'm sorry or excuse me! How can they live like that?" Itachi lit up another cigarette. "Just ignore her…She's an ignorant bitch."

"Are they all like that…either crazy or rude?"

"No…not all…I've met a few Americans in my life I can say that are completely sane and half way decent and polite."

"Oh."

"Then the others are like that girl." He took a drag and waited. "…Too absorbed with themselves to think of anyone else. They have their Lexus' and BMWs, their fancy high rises and 24 carrot jewelry, expensive watches and large bank accounts…"

"Okay. Now what time is it?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that every five minutes?"

"You didn't answer my question…This is my break from college…and the lectures and the work." Sasuke said overdramatically sagged against the other. "Oh the horror! Kakashi-sensei's a slave driver!"

"Gee, and I thought you loved him…" Itachi replied sarcastically.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" screeched Sasuke.

"URASAI! Keep your mouth shut." Itachi hissed.

"I NEVER said that…." Whimpered Sasuke.

"I thought he was the reason you started Modern World History." Itachi questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"While that is true… I think he's just a robot now…" muttered Sasuke.

"Is that so?" He blew out smoke.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"All right." Shrugged Itachi.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Eleven thirty." Itachi replied, looking at his Rolex.

"Another half hour!" Whined Sasuke.

"Deal with it." Itachi said finishing his cigarette.

"But I'm cold." Whimpered Sasuke.

"Deal with it." Itachi repeated.

"I even have four layers of clothes on and I'm still cold..." Sasuke said threw his scarf.

"Surprised. You pranced around just yesterday on that park fountain in just your girly clothes. If they didn't think you were gay then they definitely think you're now when you come back to give your New York honers speech for winning that award thing." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"I told you to cut it out with the gay jokes."

"And I told you to leave your fairy days behind."

"You're doing this to piss me off aren't you?"

"And you're falling for it." He dropped the cigarette and gazed at the ball.

"Damn you."

"Thanks."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused. "Why is it that I tell you something and you take it as a compliment? What is wrong with you?"

"You forget, Sasuke." He leaned down once more. "I'm a bastard; anything else WOULD be taken as a compliment."

"I agree."

"Shut up. It's eleven thirty five."

Twenty-five more minutes.

Sasuke's attention became diverted for a while, as he stopped fighting with his boyfriend/Aniki and watched a group of boys snickering loudly and playing with a lighter. It looked to be a cheap one by the student's standards; not an expensive Zippo like Itachi's. They were gathering around an object all in red and laughing conspiratorially. _What are they doing? _He strayed away from Itachi's side, pushing through crowds of people to reach the boys.

"Oh this is gonna be so good…" One said.

"Have that right." The boy spoke and snapped on the lighter again.

Another dark-haired boy grinned, "Yes, New Years is definitely gonna go off with a bang."

"Hey," Sasuke spoke tremulously, "this looks dangerous."

Sasuke knew very well what those were. The college student recognized a firecracker when he saw one. "Huh?" The kid with the Zippo lighter's hand slipped and dropped across the fire work. The dangerous product started to spit and his let off with a fire and sparkles galore spinning like a top in a wide circle and landing directly at one Itachi Uchiha's feet. "KUSO!" The Japanese man spit as the bottom of his long coat caught on fire. He quickly tore it off threw it on the ground and began to stomp it. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

When he was done making an ass of himself, escaping unscathed from the _accident_, and after much cursing out the gang of frightened American boys in rapid, rabid Japanese, his eyes turned into fiery coals as he looked to the crowd tersely and said after checking his watch, "What the fuck's the matter with you…Haven't you ever seen a Japanese man with his coat on fire?" He checked his watch again. "It's eleven- forty-five, get ready for your damn ball!"

Sasuke was worried for his lover, but all the while he couldn't stop from giggling.

"Do y_ou_ want to sleep on the sofa tonight?"

He quickly clamped up.

"It's almost time…" Another person whispered.

"Did you here that, Itachi?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Fifteen minutes away from my New Years kiss…"

"And your mind to be blown when we get back to the hotel." He murmured back in a dead whisper.

"Itachi…." He looked down blushing.

"Ten."

"You're mean."

"Tell me more, tell me more."

"And evil."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh!" Sasuke was getting fed up.

"And you love it." He grinned. "You masochist punk."

**New Years Time**

"Ten."

"Nine."

The crowd chanted out loud, watching as the great big, glittering ball inched its way slowly down the pole. Sasuke's eyes sparkled with wonder as he gripped Itachi's arm.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Sasuke grinned and Itachi looked down at him. "What?"

He said nothing but simply looped his arm around the other's neck and bestowed upon a New Years kiss. It was long and slow and entirely sweet. Itachi drank in the blackberry flavor that was Sasuke, and only let go when his young lover jabbed him in the ribs with his index finger. "Happy New Years, Itachi."

"You know, there are two American holidays I hate! New Years and the Fourth of July." Itachi grumbled

"Liar."

"It's true."

"Why would you say that?"

"Are we already forgetting the firecracker that nearly fried my ass?"

"No. _We_ are not! In fact; I was just thinking about how funny it was."

"You punk..."

"This time _you_ sleep on the sofa…" Sasuke chimed.

"When the polar caps melt."

"Well I guess that's today, then!"

------------------------------

Kisames a smexy fish stick: ok I hope you liked it plz review!!!


End file.
